Would You Bleed For Me?
by MizzMoonLight
Summary: The one where Emma wants to leave and Regina has to fight to keep their relationship alive.


I'm not 100% sure what this is, its kind of just a mash up of songs and lots of sadness.

"I hate this." Emma growled. "I hate _you_." She lied through her exposed teeth.

"I'll make you bleed." Came a low chuckle. "Then I'll lick it off of you." Regina tried to get around the arising fight, seducing Emma seemed like a better idea.

"Like you need me." Emma spat back, unsure if she could win this fight, unsure if she wanted to.

"I'll sit you on a couch." That low chuckle became a bite. "Stick my fingers in your mouth." Regina would win this fight if it was the last thing she'd do.

"You always look so cool when you're riding me." It wasn't a lie. Emma loved the thought of it, the sight of it. "Kiss your knuckles right before they touch my cheek." A small moan escaped Emma's lips, the thought of Regina like that made her core rise in temperature.

"We could cause more trouble." Regina offered with a smirk.

"But you make me feel so weak." Emma admitted in a moment of softness. She used to have so much fight and fire in her soul but something about Regina made her soft.

"I've got my mind made up." The bite was no longer, it was back to anger. "I won't let you leave." Regina had been fighting the idea that Emma wanted to leave for weeks. Emma had mentioned she wanted to go back to Boston, to get away from this bullshit and that included Regina.

"I can't stay- you're the menace in my bed." Emma hung her head.

"Only because I can see you leaving." Regina's words were spiteful, sad even.

"Would _you_ lie for me? Cross _your_ sorry heart and hope to die for me?" She sighed. "No, you'd pin me to a wall. You wouldn't beg, you'd crawl." Another sigh.

"I'll light a cigarette, set a fire in my head. I _would_ lie for you, I _would_ cross my sorry heart and hope to die for you." Regina fought, perhaps it was only now that she was realising the true extent of her feelings for the young blonde, so like hell she would let this women slip through her fingers.

"Forget me."

"I wouldn't leave you even if you'd let me. When I met you I told you I was going to get you."

"Maybe, when we were young-" Emma trailed off. Perhaps this would have worked, when they were young, untouched by the world.

"I've been by myself for so long, hoping to find someone like you." Regina took a moment, her breath caught in her throat. "When we met, it was just like a movie. It was just like a song."

"But being around you made me restless. Oh I'm so mad I'm getting old. It makes me reckless... when it comes to love."

"Love?"

"It's hard to admit that." Emma paused. "But we still can't."

"Then let me photograph you in this light, in case it is the last time that we are together."

"Regina," Emma breathed. Her heart was sinking. "I'm leaving you."

When the two women met they were at the height, the peak, of their angry rampages through the world. Emma was an angry misguided 20 something year old and Regina, well, Regina was the Evil Queen.

They had met when Emma stumbled into Storybrooke by chance, she had been following a lead for one of her bounty hunting jobs. Regina had caused a shit storm to rain upon her because at first they fought, they hated each other.

Emma had broken the curse, somehow. And upon realising what her parents had done to her- thrown her into a magic wardrobe and hoped for the best- her anger grew; it grew and grew until her magic started to become black.

Emma had sought out Regina's guidance, it made sense, Regina was a refined and powerful Queen, and Emma admired that but hated _her._ And because of their mutual hatred for Snow White Regina took Emma under her wing, taught her magic.

The relationship they shared slowly changed into an angry lust, and then –though both would deny it- to love. But since they are who they are the relationship quickly became toxic.

Regina's heart was breaking. She truly adored Emma, despite all the anger, all the hate, Regina Mills was in love with Emma Swan.

"I need someone who treats me right, who adores me. Who gives me the love I deserve." Emma whispered.

"I can love you like no other." Regina growled. She wouldn't let Emma walk away this easily.

"You can't. You're more broken then I am." Emma knew everything. Emma knew every secret Regina had. The two used to spend endless nights talking, they knew each other like nobody else could.

"I can." Regina whispered. She was more than willing to give up her life of crime to be with Emma. She was more than ready to get the help she should have gotten over four decades ago.

"I going to leave you. I'm not joking woman, I got to ramble."

"Emma, please." The Evil Queen was begging.

"Boston is better for me."

"It isn't!" Regina fought tears. This woman would be her end.

"If you love me, you'd let me go." Emma stated softly.

"My love for you shouldn't be in question. We can be happy together." Regina said happily as she moved towards Emma.

"No." Emma snapped as she shrugged off the hug Regina was attempting to give her. "You can't just destroy my happiness, drain me of all my energy. My life isn't yours to play with."

"Emma please. I only want you to be happy."

"Then don't play with my life. Let me leave." Emma crossed her arms and turned her back towards Regina.

"I was just trying-"

"To keep me to yourself." Emma finished.

"Help you." Regina corrected.

"You've gone soft." Emma hissed, knowing it would cut the Evil Queen inside of Regina Mills.

"You made me soft." Regina returned, that insult didn't cut her like it once would have. Without a reply she continued. "We make each other soft. Don't you think, after all this anger we deserve the chance to redeem ourselves. We make each other better. For you I'd be willing to give up my life as the Evil Queen." Regina couldn't help but let the tears fall. She was hopelessly in love.

"I can't live with you. But I'd die without you." She admitted as she turned around walked forwards, capturing Regina's lips in a searing kiss. Emma pulled away from the kiss. "What's left to do when we've lost all hope and what's left to break when our hearts are broken?"

"Do you remember how this started out? So full of hope and now we're filled with doubt. I want to get back to the way we were."

"To evil doers? To life ruin'ers?" Emma quip.

"No. To that pureness we had. When we were falling in love, Emma. Those nights we spent talking under the stars."

"I don't think we can get back to that. We're both so broken. It's the smell of smoke, even though the fire's gone out."

"I'd rather put myself under a sleeping curse than believe that."

"Regina, we are both so tired. We can't keep fighting."

"I don't want to fight. I want to give up the fighting, the magic, the anger, I want to give it all up… For you." Regina would give up the world for Emma.

"I want you to give it up for yourself. I can't be your means of redemption."

"Would you giving it up?" Regina asked, wanting to be sure it was something they could give up together.

"I gave it up a long time ago." Emma admitted softly.

"What? When, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to please you. But I realised I was to broken to keep living that life." Emma was being honest. She had given up the 'evil' life almost 6 months ago.

Regina broke into tears. She couldn't keep herself together any longer. "I want to keep you. Emma, I want you in my life. You make me so happy."

"I can't be your only source of happiness, Regina, you know that." Emma cooed as she took Regina into her arms.

"You won't be, let me try, let me fix myself. Emma please stay. I'll get help." Regina sobbed into the crook of Emma's neck.

"I'll stay." Emma agreed, she couldn't bear to see Regina this way. Despite her mind telling her to run, to pack her bags and leave for Boston, her heart was like an anchor. Regina meant the world to her, she couldn't leave her like this.

"We both know it's a cruel world, but I will try my best, because lord knows I want you more than anything else."

"I'm here."

Let me know your thoughts


End file.
